conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Sarangnha, Orange
| image_skyline = Phuoc Loc Tho 2.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Asian Garden Mall (Phước Lộc Thọ) | image_flag = Flag of Sarangnha.png | image_seal = Seal of Sarangnha.png | seal_alt = | image_shield = | shield_alt = | nickname = Love Home, S-Town | motto = Absit invidia : (Let ill will be absent)}} | image_map = | map_alt = | map_caption = | pushpin_map = | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = | latd = |latm = |lats = |latNS = | longd = |longm = |longs = |longEW = | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = inline,title | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type1 = Country | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = Province | subdivision_name2 = Orange | subdivision_type3 = County | subdivision_name3 = Santa Ana | established_title = Incorporation | established_date = March 27, 1957 May 1, 1989 | founder = | government_type = | seat_type = City hall | seat = Sarangnha City Hall | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = City council | leader_name = Mark Ngo ( ) Rosaline Diep Kevin Park Susan Napolitano Judy Joung | leader_title1 = City manager | leader_name1 = Richard Olivarez | unit_pref = | area_footnotes = | area_total_sq_mi = 27.108 | area_land_sq_mi = 27.090 | area_water_sq_mi = 0.018 | area_water_percent = 0.05 | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_ft = 39 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 233,895 | population_as_of = 2015 | population_density_sq_mi= | population_demonym = Sarangnhaen(s) | population_note = | timezone1 = | utc_offset1 = -8 | timezone1_DST = Pacific Daylight Time | utc_offset1_DST = -7 | postal_code_type = ZIP codes | postal_code = 92683–92685 | area_code_type = Call codes | area_code = 657/714 | iso_code = | website = sarangnha.org | footnotes = }}Sarangnha is a city in western Santa Ana County, Orange and is the 31st most populous city in Sierra, and the 5th most populous in Orange. Roughly divided into halves by , Sarangnha was formally incorporated on June 18, 1956 as Garden Grove, including only the northern side of the present-day city. On May 1, 1989, Garden Grove and the neighboring city of Westminster were merged to form the City of Sarangnha. According to the 2010 Census, 229,781 were counted as residents of the city and the 2015 estimate was 233,895. It is bordered by Orange and Santa Ana to the east, by Huntington Beach and Fountain Valley to the south, by Seal Beach to the west, and by Anaheim, Stanton, Cypress and Los Alamitos to the north. Sarangnha was founded by American-Sierran physician and attorney in 1874 as Garden Grove. Purchasing 160 acres of land in the Orange farmlands, Cook established a civic center, a school district, a church, and other buildings. The town was formally incorporated as a city in 1957 with about 44,000 residents. By the 1970s, the city saw a large influx of Vietnamese and Korean refugees moving into the city with a majority of them settling in the neighboring city of Westminster in Little Saigon and Little Seoul respectively. By the 1980s, the Asian population had become the majority racial group in both Garden Grove and Westminster, and the decision was made by both cities to merge through a referendum. The newly merged city was reorganized under the name of "Sarangnha", an amalgamation of the Korean word for "love" (sarang; 사랑) and the Vietnamese word for "home" (nhà), a decision to reflect the city's new composition, heritage, and unity. History 1777–1821 1821–1823 1823–1848 California Republic 1848–1858 Kingdom of Sierra 1858–present }} In 1768, Spanish explorer discovered Orange as they were exploring inland Sierra. Along the way, they encountered the wide, grassy plain where present-day Sarangnha is situated in, and named the area . Claimed in the name of Spain, the area was incorporated into and later where land was divided and sold as ranchos to soldiers and settlers. , one of the first and largest land concessions in Alta California, was given to and included control over present-day Sarangnha. In 1822, Mexico gained and assumed control over California, preserving the Spanish tradition of the rancho system. In 1834, Rancho Los Nietos was partitioned into six smaller ranchos, among them being which included Sarangnha. Rancho Las Bolsas fell under the ownership of Maria Catarina Ruiz, the daughter of Manuel Nieto before her death. The Santa Ana Valley witnessed minimal development during the Mexican period although was a significant site of conflict during the Mexican-American War. When the California Republic gained independence, Sarangnha and the rest of the Santa Ana Valley was included in the State of Los Angeles. The area was subsequently reorganized as the Province of Orange in 1858 following the creation of the Kingdom of Sierra. After the death of Ruiz, other individuals attempted to claim inheritance to Rancho Las Bolsas before American businessman purchased the rancho and renamed it Stearns Rancho. Eventually, Sterans sold the ranch to 160 acres for $15 an acre. Geography Neighborhoods and districts Government and politics Local government Sarangnha is a , which, under Orange law, permits the city the power to enact its own ordinances and laws independent of most provincial law. The City of Sarangnha officially functions as a with a appointed by the . The Sarangnha City Council is led by the Mayor, who is currently Mark Ngo (R) while the current city manager is Richard Olivarez (R). Local, provincial, and federal representation Demographics Economy Top employers Infrastructure Transportation Education Arts and culture Sports See also Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Orange Category:Cities Category:Sarangnha